


Rainbow

by JMount74



Series: Fluffember 2020 [21]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMount74/pseuds/JMount74
Summary: A memory of Scott’s childhood
Series: Fluffember 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997284
Kudos: 11





	Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is: 14 minutes and 11 seconds, so very short.  
> Using the 15-minute writing challenge prompt 73 from @creativepromptsforwriting: Write about someone hearing their favourite song for the first time, and Prompt : Rainbow from @gumnut-logic ‘s Fluffember.

He can remember the first time he heard the song. 

His mom was trying hard to get a colicky baby Virgil to sleep while Scott kept John engaged. John was listening to him reading a story about leprechauns. (Or lepacon, as Scott’s three-and-half year old brain pronounced it.) 

In all honestly, he made most of it up as he went along, not recognising the words. But John was riveted and it was a favourite story. 

Scott knew the word rainbow was in the story, and it was sprinkled in among the narrative with abandon. 

But Virgil couldn’t settle. And Lucy was getting exhausted. She still needed to put the dinner on. 

So she started singing. 

She had an amazing voice, his mother, and Scott stopped reading to listen. Hugging John on his right, they both sat entranced as Lucy sang to Virgil.

‘Somewhere, over the rainbow...’ 

By the time Lucy had finished the song completely all three of her boys were asleep. Smiling to herself, she tucked Virgil into the cot and placed a blanket over Scott and John. 

Dinner would be late, but that didn’t matter.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Scott stepped out of his chute entrance to the strains of Somewhere over the Rainbow being gently played by Virgil. 

He was instantly transported back to that couch and his mom singing. Making his way over to the piano, he lost himself in the memory. 

‘That was beautiful, Virg.’ He said, smiling. Virgil returned the grin. 

‘I still remember the first time I heard that song. Mom sang you to sleep with it.’ Virgil nodded. He didn’t remember that, but he knew it was a favourite of their mother’s. 

‘I’m so grateful to hear you play it. In brings back such happy memories.’


End file.
